


PokeDads

by PlasticStars



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Cute, Elementary School, First Kiss, Fluff, Kindergarten, M/M, My Own AU, Pokemon Hurricane AU, Siblings, Single Parents, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, an ounce of angst, little kids kissing behind books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlasticStars/pseuds/PlasticStars
Summary: Chapter 1/Originalshipping OneshotOne day Hau meets some friends at school and tells Red about them.This ends up with Red meeting Green after many years and his adopted child Moon.Chapter 2/Cuteboneshipping Drabble based on the events of Chapter 1Hau is now at the age where you start to think about romance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> One day Hau meets some friends at school and tells Red about them.  
> This ends up with Red meeting Green after many years and his adopted child Moon.

Red was a single dad, living with no one but his adopted child Hau. Red wanted to adopt a child since he had been lonely most his life.

 

Hau was six when Red first heard of his friends Moon, Lillie, and Gladion. Lillie and Gladion had been separated at birth, Lillie going to Kanto, and Gladion going to Alola. They were both adopted together after going to a home at Alola. Hau loved them a lot, he could tell. Red just hoped they wouldn’t leave him anytime soon.

 

“Daddy, look! I drawed Lillie, Moon, and Gladdy!” Hau said, showing Red his drawing.

 

Red smiled and ruffled Hau’s hair, “I love it.”

 

Hau was seven when he knew what the word ‘crush’ meant. He heard it from Gladion. Red didn’t want his child’s heart to break so early. Just like he did when he left for Alola, putting Kanto and Green behind him.

 

Hau was eight when he wanted to have a playdate with his friends. Red met Gladion and Lillie’s parents, Gold and Silver before, but not Moon’s. He asked Gold who they were at school pickup.

 

“He’s Green. Single parent. Hey, Red, you ok?” Gold said.

 

Red nodded, “I haven’t seen him in forever. Not since I left Kanto…”

 

“I promise you he’s a good parent if that’s what you’re worried about-“

 

“No, it’s not that. I just miss him...” Red trailed off.

 

“Here, I’ll give you his number so we can schedule something,” Gold sent a message to a group chat with himself, Red, Silver and supposedly Green.

 

“Thanks, Gold.”

 

Red texted the chat,

 

**Hello, this is Red. Hau wants to have a playdate with Gladion, Lillie, and Moon. Wednesdays through Saturdays work for us from 3:30 to 6:00**

 

Gold texted back,

 

Hey Red. Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays, and Saturdays work for us from 3:30 to 7:00

 

The supposed Green texted back a few minutes later,

 

_ I think Wednesday from 4:00 to 6:00 would work. Who’s house? _

 

They worked out the details and the plan was to go to Red’s house on Wednesday from four to six.

 

“Gladdy!” Hau ran to hug his best friend.

 

Red laughed a bit after seeing Gladion squirm, “Hau, if he doesn’t like it, don’t do it.”

 

“Fine…” Hau dragged out.

 

That’s when Red heard a truck pulling up. It was Green.

 

“Hello Red!” Green said like nothing had happened in the last few years. Like they were kids again.

 

Red didn't reply so Green kept going, “How’s Alola treating you?”

 

Red nodded, and Green took that as a ‘good’, “How’s Hau?”

 

Red nodded again, looking at the kids already playing. “I wish I could be a kid again too,” Green replied to the words unsaid.

 

Gold and Silver were whispering in the corner rather loudly, when Gold suddenly said, “How long have you been together?” Silver covered his mouth before he could say any more. 

 

Red narrowed his eyes slightly. Green replied, “twenty years, was it? Since we were ten.” Red choked on spit gone the wrong way.

 

“Nah, just joking. Red and I are just friends… friends from Kanto.” Green wondering whether they were friends, rivals, or even hopelessly in love with each other. The latter seemed impossible.

 

Moon cut in, Lillie running behind her, “Dad, Gladdy and Hau are being yucky!” Moon said.

 

Green nodded, “Where are they?” 

 

“They’re in the basement… I don’t like the basement…” Lillie huffed.

 

Red nodded and went down the stairs to see Hau kissing Gladion behind a book.

 

“Hau?” Red asked for Hau to look at him.

 

“Dad,” Hau visibly shivered.

 

Gladion hugged Hau, “If you want to get him, you have to get through me first!”

 

Red smiled at that and nodded. “Alright,” he said and walked back up the stairs.

 

“They kissed.” Red said bluntly.

 

“Wait, Hau and Gladion?” Silver asked.

 

Red nodded, “Full on kissing. Lips and lips. Maybe a bit of toun-“

 

“Red, too much information.” Green cringed.

 

“You’re ok with this?” Red asked Gold and Silver.

 

Gold looked at Silver, and he looked back shrugging, “I guess? I’m just not sure how long it will last.”

 

“All right then” Red said.

 

It lasted long enough. They broke up when Hau was eleven. Hau was still friends with him, but it was somewhat awkward at times.

 

Red was thirty-three when hurricane Jigglypuff hit. It was a fairy type hurricane, specifically Jigglypuff, which meant they’d be getting put to sleep for a while. When Red heard frantic knocking on his door, he knew someone needed shelter from the storm, so Red let them in. It was Green.

 

“Red, Moon is with Lillie and Gladion, but I need shelter, I can’t just be on the road, sleeping, that’s dangerous, I-” Red put a finger to the man’s lips and showed him inside.

 

They heard the singing as soon as it started. Red locked the door quickly and collapsed on top of Green.

 

...

 

“... Dad! Red!” Hau yelled as he woke up.

 

“What is it?” Red asked before he heard the sound of joints cracking. “Green?”

 

“Yeah sweet cheeks, whaddya want?” Green said, still sleepy from the hurricane.

 

“Sweet cheeks? Dad, what’s going on?” Hau asked Red.

 

Red kept looking at Green, before coughing, “He’s still sleepy.”

 

That’s when Green finally woke up, “Oh… is the hurricane over?”

 

“Yeah,” Red was still tense from the name calling.

 

Hau gave Red a look before going back to his room. 

 

“So,” Red started. “You called me sweet cheeks?”

 

“Oh uh… no! I mean, yeah, wait no, I mean no-” Green said anxiously.

 

“I don’t mind,” Red stated.

 

“What?” Green asked after Red going silent, “What did you say?”

 

“I don’t mind Green, I just hope you don’t mind either… This would be very awkward if you didn’t recorperate the feelings, yet I bet you did after-”

 

“I do.”

 

“Me too.”

 

“Can I kiss you?” Green asked, after breaking into laughter.

 

Red tilted his head, “It rhymed,” Green said.

 

“You can,” Red said eventually.

 

So they did. Red hadn’t been kissed in a very long time, and from what he remembers, this was very different. Green was passionate, Red taking it all in since he knew next to nothing about kissing. When they broke for air, Red went at it again, kissing better this time. Green was a go-getter. Red learned from him.

 

They broke for air again, “Always trying to one-up me, eh?” Green laughed.

 

“Maybe.” Red smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hau is now at the age where you start to think about romance.

Hau was fourteen when he started to hate his newlywed parents. Why couldn’t he just find love? He went to Moon for answers.

 

“Look around you,” Moon said.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Hau asked.

 

Moon shrugged, “I just thought it sounded cool.”

 

Hau sighed, “I just feel so alone! I like almost everyone I meet, but not in a lovey-dovey way… And my only best friends are you, Lillie and Gladion! I never keep in touch with really anyone else.”

 

Moon patted his back. In reality, she knew exactly who liked him in a lovey-dovey way. Lillie had texted her about Gladion complaining about the same thing. Gladion had revealed that breaking up with Hau was for the best, but wanted to become boyfriends again now that they were older and knew the world better.

 

“You’re not alone Hau. You have me, Lillie and  _ Gladion _ . Don’t ever forget that.” Moon slightly emphasized the ‘Gladion’, but not too much to give herself away.

 

“Alright.”

 

Lillie was fourteen when Hau asked her for help with his love life. “Anyone you have in mind?” She asked.

 

“No?”

 

“I’m gonna send Gladion to the docks for you to rant to him. Meet him this evening at seven, alright?” Hau nodded.

 

Gladion was fourteen when he met Hau on the docks for a malasada. Hau supplied the treat and plopped it into Gladion’s hands. He sat down next to the blonde.

 

Gladion’s hand shuffled a bit, closer to Hau. Hau took this as a chance to grab it.

 

“Hau?” Gladion asked.

 

“Yes?”

 

“You’re… okay with this?” Hau nodded, smiling.

 

Gladion looked away, but Hau could see the blush on his ears. Hau dropped the hand and replaced it with his other so he could side hug Gladion. Gladion looked back over at him.

 

“Hau, what is this?”

 

“I thought this is what friends do?” Hau then realized what Gladion meant. Gladion liked him. And Hau liked him back.

 

It was too late to say anything when Gladion simply said, “Oh.”

 

He should have just told him about his (used to be) non-existent love life. Maybe that wouldn’t have ended up with Hau friend zoning Gladion.

 

Moon was fourteen when Hau came running into her room saying something about ‘friend zoned’, ‘Gladion’, and ‘I like him’.

 

“Whoa whoa whoa hold up Hau. You like Gladion?” Moon asked.

 

“Yes, but I accidentally friend zoned him and-” That’s when Hau saw Lillie and Gladion on Moon’s phone. “Oh… hey Glad!” He chuckled nervously.

 

Gladion started at him through narrowed eyes, “Is this true?”

 

“Yeah… I just- In that moment I forgot how much you really mean to me. I also didn’t know whether you liked me or not, so I stuck with the safest option. I guess that’s kinda stupid, huh?”

 

“Mm… I guess.” Gladion stared at the boy through the phone, “but… I do like you. I like you Hau.”

 

“I like you too.” Hau smiled sheepishly.

 

“Do you want to meet again at the docks tonight at seven?”

 

“Sure.” Hau winked.

 

They met at the docks, ate malasadas then kissed on foreheads, cheeks, and lips. Just like they were children again.


End file.
